All Roses have Thorns
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of the Funtom company, comes to Japan to gain new business partners, but when he arrives to Ouran Private Academy will he gain something more? AU.


**:D My first crossover story; I see that there are not many of Ouran/Kuroshitsuji crossovers so I decided to make my own.**

**To make things easier on myself, this will be set in AU.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, it's owned by Yana Toboso or Ouran High School Host Club, its owned by Bisco Hatori.**

**I hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy.<em>

Sebastian smiled amused by the brochure in his white gloved hands. This opportunity would allow his master the social interaction of school (that he defiantly needed) as well as gain new business partners and clients for the Phantomhive company, Funtom.

The crimson eyed butler placed the brochure on the silver tray next to Ciel's breakfast of scones and butter and Earl Grey tea.

"Young Master will not be pleased with this. Well, no matter..."

The black-clad butler opened the bed chamber doors letting himself inside. He swiftly moved over to the white curtains drawing them open, the tray cast aside on his master's bed.

"Young Master, it's time to get up."

The blue-gray haired Earl stirred and slowly got up rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Good Morning, Young Master, today's breakfast is scones with butter and Earl Grey tea."

As he told the Phantomhive this, he poured a cup of tea handing it to him. Ciel took it with mild annoyance; his visible eye glancing over at the brochure Sebastian left there for him.

"Sebastian, what is this?"

The butler smiled and began to explain.

"You have been invited to enroll in Ouran Private Academy."

"No."

"You have already been assigned there."

Ciel huffed out in annoyance, this had to be Madame Red's doing.

"Fine, when do we leave for Japan?"

"In a few days; I will make the preparations immediately."

And with that the demon left to let his master muse alone.

Ciel sighed, at least this will help him expand his company.

"Sebastian, you know full well that I cannot dress myself."

Sebastian chuckled now next to the young Phantomhive.

"Oh, I know, Young Master; I was just letting you think alone for a while, since it is a bit overwhelming."

Ciel annoyed, once again, ordered Sebastian to get him dressed and ready for the day then make the preparations for the journey to Japan. Sebastian bowed dutifully and began his agenda. He began to undress his little master and went to the closet and pulled out a suit to dress the Earl in and the demon butler moved back over to Ciel and began to dress him.

Ciel was dressed in his normal green attire along with his black knee-high socks and his brown dress shoes. (Sebastian explained that the Academy had a uniform, but he would not have to wear it until they left) and Sebastian led his master into his study, paperwork waiting to be filled out.

"Is there anything you need, Young Master?"

"No, now go and prepare for the trip, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

After he left, Ciel started on the mountain of paperwork for who knows what, it took him most of the day to finish and Sebastian came in once or twice to give him his daily tea and sweets. By the time he had completed it was dark as night outside telling the Earl it was time for bed.

He suppressed a yawn as his crimson-eyed butler entered the room.

"Young Master, I believe it is time for bed."

"Indeed, come Sebastian."

He got up from his leather swivel chair and walked out of the study and to his bedchamber; Sebastian following him like a shadow. As soon as the duo entered the room and Sebastian got Ciel dressed in his long nightshirt discarding his master's eye patch on the nightstand table.

"Sleep well, Young Master, you'll need to be awake for tomorrow."

Ciel glared his different colored eyes at the demonic butler.

"You bastard; we're leaving tomorrow aren't we?"

"That we are."

The Earl sighed laying down exasperated; he could scold Sebastian in the morning.

Sebastian smiled his signature smile as his master fell into a lulled sleep. He blew out the candles on the candelabra and closed the door to Ciel's room.

He had to make preparations for tomorrow, it was important after all.

Sebastian smiled once again.

It would be one _hell_ of a schoolday.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, Watches, and Favs are love~<strong>

**~FoxGirl93**


End file.
